heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sleuth Christmas Movie
| producer = Dorothy McKim | writer = Nicole Dubuc Jeff Kline Brian Hohlfeld | narrator = Chloè Grace Moretz | starring = Chloë Grace Moretz Dee Bradley Baker Jim Cummings | composer = Andy Sturmer (score/songs) | cinematography = Jeremy Lasky Sharon Calahan | editing = Jhoanne Reyes | studio = Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment | distributor = Buena Vista Home Video Entertainment | released = November 20, 2007 (US) November 12, 2007 (UK) | runtime = 43 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = | preceded_by = Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) | followed_by = Tigger and Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) }} Super Sleuth Christmas Movie is a 2007 film based on the hit Playhouse Disney series My Friends Tigger & Pooh. It was released direct-to-video. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on December 6, 2008. Plot It's almost Christmas Eve, and Darby, Buster, Pooh, Tigger and their friends from the Hundred Acre Wood are waiting that night. Everyone goes to Pooh's house to celebrate. While Roo and Lumpy went outside to play, everyone discusses their wishes. Eeyore's wish is to fly. Roo and Lumpy found a red sack and a reindeer named Holly stuck in a thicket patch. After calling the Super Sleuths they help Holly out and took her to Rabbit's House where everybody else is waiting. They learn that she is one of Santa's reindeers who is searching for Santa's magical sack after it fell off of Santa's sleigh during a practice run. It turns out that the sack that Roo and Lumpy found is what Holly was looking for. The only problem is she doesn't know how to get home which means that there won't be any Christmas. Everybody except Kanga set off to the North Pole. After coming across two paths they begin to wonder which way to go. Darby suggests to follow the North Star. Roo, Lumpy, and Holly get separated from the others and fall down a pit. After many failed attempts to get out, the others arrive using Tigger as a rope to get them out. Tigger uses his mask to get Lumpy out, but it falls down to the pit, but they were able to get Lumpy out. Forcing to leave Tigger's mask behind, they discovered the North Star is blocked by cloud. Everybody except Darby, Buster, and Holly felt like giving up and wanting to go home. She fails to convince them to not give up and decides to go on her own. The others, having changed their minds, quickly follow her. They discover some giant snowmen which come to life when walking through them. Piglet was scared at first, but Holly says there's going to take them to Santa. After the snowmen sing and dance around them, the way to the North Pole was there. They manage to giving Santa his magical sack back before he can cancel Christmas. They then decide to help Santa deliver presents, in which Eeyore and Holly are hitched up at the front of the sleigh (there was nothing holding the reindeer to the sleigh, but it seems they were held by magic). Tigger is still sad about the loss of his mask, but Santa cheers him up by giving him a new mask. They begin traveling across the world, throwing presents down the chimneys and tumbling under the trees (Eeyore's wish to fly had come true). Santa takes them back to the Hundred Acre Wood and returns to the North Pole. The gang celebrate Christmas in Pooh's house where Kanga was waiting for them. Production * Directors : David Hartman and Don MacKinnon * Writers : Nicole Dubuc, Jeff Kline and Brian Hohlfeld * Producer : Dorothy McKim * Executive Producers : John Lasseter, Clark Spencer, Jeff Kline and Brian Hohlfeld * Production Designer: Bob Pauley * Music/Songs : Andy Sturmer * Editor: Jhoanne Reyes * Story Supervisors: Bob Peterson and Jason Katz * Sound Designer: Tom Myers * End Title Song: "Only a Woman Like You" :Written by Michael Bolton, Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman :Produced by Walter Afanasieff and Michael Bolton :Performed by Michael Bolton :Courtesy of Walt Disney/Columbia Records * Production : Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment * Distributor : Buena Vista Home Entertainment * Duration : 42 minutes * Release Dates : ** Germany : 23 October 2007 ** France : 24 October with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Little Einsteins / 21 November (DVD Standard) ** UK : 12 November 2007 ** Japan : 14 November 2007 ** USA : 20 November 2007 ** Brazil : 22 November 2007 ** Russia : 23 November 2007 ** India : 29 November 2007 Casting * Chloë Grace Moretz as Darby * Dee Bradley Baker as Buster * Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh/Tigger * Travis Oates as Piglet * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Kath Soucie as Kanga * Max Burkholder as Roo * Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump * Jeffrey Tambor as Santa Claus * Mikaila Baumel as Holly Category:Disney Channel shows Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Winnie-the-Pooh television series Category:American animated television series Category:American Christmas films Category:Sequel films Category:American animated films Category:Disney's Winnie-the-Pooh